tobias's news
by mystiqueiacreator1
Summary: when tobias lets the news drop that he's elfangor's son...i just thought i should fill in the gap that everyone wants to see!


Ax trotted through the woods that were his home. He was bored; he was going to find his friend, Tobias, and head back to his scoop for a little TV. He had programmed it specially so he could get all the channels he wanted. He had a knack for technology, like most andalites.  
Just then, there was a rustle of feathers above his head, and the andalite turned one stalk eye toward the noise.  
((Hello, Tobias.)) He greeted the red-tailed hawk that swooped down toward him.  
((Hi, Ax-man!)) Tobias said, being careful not to dig his talons into his friend's furry blue shoulder as he landed. ((What's going on?))  
((Nothing, really. Have you eaten?)) the young andalite replied, smiling with his eyes.  
((Yep. Hunting is going pretty well, now that we've chased that other red-tail away.)) Tobias answered.  
Ax eyed his friend cautiously with one stalk eye. To his relief, he didn't seem quite so skinny as he had been recently. That was good. He had been worried that Tobias would starve. He had refused help from any of his human friends. But after a moment, he also realized that the hawk seemed distracted. He kept looking away, not making eye contact, and shifted his clawed feet almost nervously.  
((Is something bothering you, Tobias?)) Ax wondered, puzzled.  
((Well, I...um...remember that lawer? The one that read my father's last statement?))  
((Yes. Is something wrong?))  
((Not...not wrong...exactly...)) Tobias muttered, sounding embarrassed. ((It's just...he told me something. And I think it's something you should know. Everyone. I'm going to get the others together. meet at Cassie's barn, okay, Ax-man?))  
((O-okay, Tobias. If you say so.))  
The red-tail flapped his wings and took off. ((See you there! And Ax?))  
((Yes?))  
((Be ready for a surprise. A big one.))

"So, Tobias, what's going on? What did you find out?" Rachel asked when everyone was gathered in the barn. She glanced at the hawk curiously. "Let me guess. He's a controller too?"  
((Well, yes. But that isn't what I have to tell you.)) Tobias muttered, looking at the ground.  
"Well, out with it, bird-boy. What's eating you?" Marco said, serious for once. Even he could tell that this was no time for jokes.  
"Yeah, Tobias, you can tell us." Cassie said gently. Everyone, including Ax in his human morph, watched him intently.  
Well...don't freak out, okay?  
"It's cool, Tobias," Jake said reassuringly. "Talk. It's obviously something important."  
((All right.)) the red-tail said, taking a deep breath. ((That letter I was read. It was from my _real_ father.))  
"Go on..." Cassie prodded.  
((And...well, you'll never believe this...I- I mean, the truth is...)) Tobias suddenly chuckled. ((It's crazy really...but I'm...My father is...)) He trailed off, as if searching for words.  
"Who? Tell us, already!" Rachel yelled.  
((It's Elfangor!)) Tobias blurted. A silence fell over the room as everyone's eyes widened and mouths dropped open.  
"What do you mean, _Elfangor_?" Jake muttered in disbelief. "But he was an andalite! That...that's impossible!" He jerked his head toward Ax. "it _is_ impossible, right?"  
Ax was silent for a moment. "Yes, of course..." He seemed stunned. Tobias could practically see the thoughts whirling through his head.  
((He wasn't an andalite. Not then. He became a human _nothlit_. His name was Allen. Allen Fangor.))  
Ax nodded slowly. "I suppose...But then...how did he become andalite again?"  
((Ellimist, probably.)) Tobias said vaguely.  
"I should have known..." Ax muttered, then stayed silent for a while.  
Rachel finally seemed to grasp the full concept of this fact. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that Elfangor is your father? But then...Ax...in a sense..."  
"Oh my God, you're related!" Cassie practically yelled. "Ax is your uncle, Tobias!"  
((Oh...I-I didn't think of that...)) Tobias stammered, flustered, and a bit embarrassed.  
Ax said nothing, just stared at Cassie, eyes wide, then at Tobias. He seemed shocked too.  
"Well. This is awkward." Marco said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah..." Jake said with a small smile. There was a short silence.  
"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all-" Marco started singing.  
"Shut up, Marco!" Rachel threatened, glaring at him.  
"Well! It's true!" Marco said.  
"This is totally bizarre..." Jake said, staring first at Ax, then Tobias.  
((Oh, no, Jake, this isn't bizarre at all! I only found out I'm related to an alien! Nothing bizarre about that in the slightest!))  
"That was sarcasm, I assume?" Ax said.  
"YES!" Everyone yelled.  
"You know what? Why don't we forget this conversation ever happened, go to the mall, and see how many cinnamon buns Ax can eat before he explodes?" Marco interjected helpfully.  
"I have already performed that experiment, Marco." Ax said, with a smile. "But a cinnamon bun _would _be nice. Bun-zuh."  
((Yeah, maybe we should...This is a little too awkward for me...)) Tobias said, flying down to the floor. He began to morph to his human form.  
The others stood up too, and when everyone was ready they headed outside. Tobias and Ax hung back slightly.  
"You know, Tobias, It may be a bit strange that we share the same blood, but...well..." Ax began, then seemed to run out of words. Tobias put an arm around his shoulders.  
"I know, Ax-man. I kind of like it too."  
They both smiled.


End file.
